


Adore U

by MONOINK



Category: DanPlan
Genre: DanPlan - Freeform, Jay Ko - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Stephen Ng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK
Summary: One shot where Stephen gives jay a love potion so jay would stop bothering him
Relationships: Stephen Ng - Relationship, jay ko - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Adore U

No Jay, I don’t want to go to the evergreen cafe with you.” Stephen said  
“Dude, they have the best pastries there! Plus I want to hang out with you.” Jay said  
“Look, I’m not interested. Ok? So just drop it.”Stephen said  
It was obvious to everyone, even Stephen and Jay, that Jay “loves” Stephen. Stephen does not believe it, cause love can easily be affected by fate, and most importantly, love potions.  
So that’s what Stephen decided to do  
Stephen cooked up Carmel candy for Jay , but put a love potion in it  
Jay was eating the candy, his eyes turned into a purple hue. Stephen said the name, Hosuh so jay would fall for Hosuh.  
Jay went away, and Stephen thought his plan worked

“Hey Stephen! How are you!” Jay asked  
Stephen was so confused, he thought that Jay would leave him alone. Maybe the potion was running slow.  
“Oh, I’m fine. How are you feeling?” Stephen asked, testing if his love potion was working  
“Still in love!” Jay said  
“That’s nice.” Stephen smiled  
Oh no, wait, why am I smiling. Do I actually care? Stephen contemplated  
Throughout the day, jay stuck to Stephen, helping him with his work, talking to him, getting him lunch and making Stephen feel special.  
Stephen was falling for jay, but he knew he loved Hosuh. I wish I didn’t give him the love potion  
Stephen said

“Jay, I need to tell you something.” Stephen said  
“Sure, what do you need?” Jay said  
“I love you, but you love someone else and it’s because of me.” Stephen said  
“Oh, because of the love potion I ate the other day?” Jay said  
“What! How did you know-Tasted weird, and I saw flashes of Hosuh, but all I can think about was you. Welp, it didn’t work. So you’re stuck with me.” Jay explained  
“I love you so much that even a stupid love potion couldn’t get to me.” Jay said  
He pulled Stephen by the collar to get him closer to him  
“So don’t pull that shit again. Ok?” Jay warned  
“Ok.” Stephen whispered as he took jay’s cheeks and kissed him  
Jay snaked his arms around stephens back and hugged him closely while kissing him.

Even love potions can’t beat true love


End file.
